


灰星

by Inverno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lolita/洛丽塔AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inverno/pseuds/Inverno
Summary: 1.不代表我个人三观2.如果说重点偏移（同性恋而不是恋童），因为这是第一人称，具有欺骗性。





	1. 预警

  
  
  
  
  
1.伪洛丽塔AU，家庭教师Harry/小少爷Draco，未成年  
2.互攻  
3.主要角色死亡  
4.不接受请点×

 

 

 

 


	2. 正文

我就是在那个时候见到他的。

  
白色的衬衫，墨绿色的针织衫，卡其色的吊带短裤，白色的长袜，还有擦得锃亮的皮鞋。

  
此刻我正坐在沙发上，对面的金发的贵妇人正在向我说明详细的工作要求和工作时间。大部分都是一些无聊的、每个母亲都会提的要求，我尽量保持微笑，以给她留下一个好印象——我迫切地想要得到这份工作。我今年二十八岁，辞去了乡下教师的工作来到城里。我为了来应聘这份工作又花了一大笔钱买了一套颇为高级的西装，现在手头剩下的钱只够我勉强够支付下一个月的房租。对一个暂时失业在家的年轻人来说，还有什么事比得到这份轻松而且工资极高的工作更重要呢？

  
我面前的红茶已经不再冒烟了。说实话我对红茶兴趣缺缺，所以根本连碰都没有碰一下这只昂贵的杯子。我在出神，为了不让自己看起来那么尴尬，我拿起贵妇人早些时候写好的单子读起来，上面写着我需要在暑假的每个工作日的下午两点到四点来庄园教授数学，最大的要求是需要耐心，因为我的学生是一个调皮的十三岁的男孩子。如果一个暑假之后没有问题的话，之后每个春假与暑假的每个工作日也都是我的上课时间，一直到男孩从伊顿毕业。

  
我就是在这个时候看到他的。男孩从外面走进来，在门口拍拍黏在身上的草屑，理了理衣服，然后迈动他两条细长的腿。我的目光一下子被男孩吸引了。

 

浅金色的头发，灰色的眼睛，苍白的、带着一点婴儿肥的脸，走路的时候微微抬起头，带着与生俱来的傲慢。

  
我们的目光相撞，我还没来得及用微笑来表示友好，男孩儿就皱着眉走开了。

  
“那就是我儿子，也是你的学生。”纳西莎说，“我很抱歉他这么失礼，因为上一位老师吓到他了。”

  
“没有关系。”

  
“那么，如果没有其他问题的话，我希望你明天就能开始工作了，波特先生。”

  
我忙不迭地点头：“没有问题，夫人。”

  
“我希望你会喜欢他——你知道，上一位老师太可怕了，他简直吓坏了才会这样。”

  
我抬起头，男孩正站在楼梯上看着我，噘着嘴，察觉到我的目光就转而怒视着我。“我会的。”我说。

 

 

第二天我准时到达庄园的时候，男孩已经乖乖在书房坐着了，正在看一本基础的数学书。

  
“你好，我是你的新数学老师，哈利·波特。”

  
在他母亲的监督下，男孩奶声奶气地说：“我叫德拉科·马尔福。”

  
“小龙，好好听波特先生的话，好吗？”

  
“我知道了，妈妈。”

  
书房里有足够的茶水和点心，保证这两个小时内不会有其他任何人来打扰后，马尔福夫人替我们关上了门。男孩哗啦啦地翻了一会儿书，站起来去拿他母亲一早准备好的饼干，并不准备真的好好听课。

  
“那么，我们今天要学习——”我把书翻到基础几何。

  
“你不会以为我真的会你讲那些我已经知道了的、无聊的东西吧？”德拉科坐在书桌上，晃着腿，故作夸张地说。

  
“如果你已经学会了，我们可以跳过这一部分。”我耸耸肩。

  
“不，我的意思是，我没有兴趣听你讲无聊的数学，愚蠢的疤头。”

  
我没有想到我在五分钟之内就得到了一个新的外号，无奈地摸了摸自己额头上的闪电形伤疤。

  
“不如，我们聊聊你的疤是怎么来的？”

  
德拉科饶有兴趣地看着我，我注意到他灰蓝色的眼睛变成了一种浅蓝色。

  
“小时候从树上摔下来留下来的。”

  
“就这样？”

  
“就这样。”

  
男孩脸上露出显而易见的失望。“那么，如果你已经知道了——”

  
“你比上一个要有趣，你知道吗？虽然只有一点点。”我知道这个年纪的男孩子总是不安分的，德拉科从桌子上跳下来，走到书柜前，装作漫不经心地挑着书，过了一会儿拿下来一本《迷雾》。我暗暗地吃了一惊，没有想到他这么小就会看这种书。

  
他翻着这本书：“'他站起身来披上外套，房子里静悄悄的，他屏住呼吸仔细听了一会儿，以为自己会听到什么声音。什么都没有。他推开门，清晨的村子笼罩在一团迷雾中，他在门口站了好一会儿，才意识到这里什么都不剩下了'。”

  
‘他走上前，融入到这团迷雾中。’我知道这段话，故事的最后，村民们在河流里发现了主人公的尸体。

  
看到我淡定的表情，德拉科惊讶了：“你看过这本书？”

  
“是的。”

  
“怎么样？”

  
“这不是你应该看的。”

  
他对着我翻了个白眼。我又挂上微笑，“好了，现在是数学课而不是文学课，你应该坐下来学习一下数学。”

  
他从善如流地坐到我身边，我得承认，他说的没错，他的确全部都已经知道了，我的每一个问题他都对答如流。尽管有一开始的小插曲，我们还是提前结束了今天的课程。

  
“很聪明，德拉科。”他对我露出了炫耀的笑容。

  
“那么，为什么不考虑一下学习下一个章节的内容呢？”

  
他的笑容垮了：“我以为今天的课程已经结束了。”

  
“是的。”

  
“那我们可以学习一下别的内容，比如——”

  
我有一种不好的预感，于是迅速地打断了他的话，“好吧，那么今天就下课吧，我会和你妈妈说的。明天见，德拉科。”

  
“再见，疤头。”

 

 

为了防止出现第一天那样的情况，之后我每一次都会备足三四课的内容，免得德拉科总是把话题往其他方向上岔，而他，当然，也努力地学得更快好有时间能够跟我讲一些废话。有时候我会停下来听他讲一些无关的话，比如他是如何赶走上一位数学老师的。我的上一任是一个快要四十岁的女教师，就是在德拉科给她念了《迷雾》中的那一段话之后他们吵了起来。“我妈妈赶走了这个老女人，你知道，我妈妈现在还以为是这个可怜人诬陷我是个精神病人——你知道的，就是同性恋。”他恶作剧得逞地大笑。我眨了眨眼。

  
那个男人是个同性恋，他没有留住他的爱人，最后选择了自杀。我以为在图灵之死之后没有一个同性恋敢公然地说出自己的性向。聪明而大胆的的人仍然会找到那些伪装过的酒吧寻找他的同伴，胆小的人会选择保留这个秘密。我就是那种选择避而不谈的人。但是德拉科，他竟然就这么明显地暗示那个可怜的女教师他是一个同性恋，而且，天啊，他才十三岁！

  
“我不认为这是我们应该讨论的问题。”我说。

  
“嗯哼。”

 

 

我发现德拉科总有办法把话题岔到那个我尽力避开的方向，为此我不得不小心提防他，甚至准备了更多的内容好让他没有时间讲空话。他总是不遗余力地同我讲数学之外的内容，两个月来我们进行着一场无谓的追逐。在他又一次成功地耗完了我所准备的所有内容之后（不知道是不是他向他妈妈提议，我的授课时间增长到了三个小时），我头疼地摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴。

  
“疤头，你有没有发现，你的眼睛很好看？”他语调轻快无辜，却露出一个轻佻的笑容。

  
“没有，谢谢提醒。而且我想你应该叫我'波特'先生。”

 

“但是头发总是很乱。”他忽视我的话继续说，“看起来就像是买不起发胶。”

  
“是的。”我承认。我对我顽固的头发束手无策，这么多年斗争下来我渐渐觉得其实这样也挺不错的，而且，每天都要用发胶仔细打理的话不是很麻烦吗？

  
“不如今天的课就到此结束吧。”我提议道，和德拉科呆在一起必须时时刻刻打起精神，这对我来说太困难了。

  
“你要来块饼干吗？”

  
“什么？”

  
“我说，你·要·来·块·饼·干·吗？”他拖长调子，“我们家的饼干是全城最好吃的，而你，竟然一次都没有尝过。还有红茶。”

  
“我不喜欢红茶。”

  
“那你喜欢什么？波特小宝宝喜欢喝牛奶？”

  
“水就可以了。还有，你应该叫我‘波特先生’。”

  
“是，波·特·先·生。”

  
我深吸一口气，忽略德拉科那些故意的、幼稚的挑衅，“明天见，德拉科。”

  
“等等。”他一把把饼干塞到我嘴里，凑到我耳边说，“味道不错吧？”

 

 

德拉科在越界，有意或者无意地。这个认知让我头昏脑涨。

  
我回到我的住所。托这份工作的福，我搬了家，搬到了一个比我上一个住所更大一点的公寓，至少足够放得下一面书架。我翻出一瓶威士忌给自己倒上一杯，好让自己冷静一下，然后又是一杯、两杯。总之等我迷迷糊糊地从床上醒来的时候天已经完全黑了，我翻身起来，饥肠辘辘却毫无做饭的兴致，于是走到书桌前批改德拉科的作业。

  
第二天书房里的红茶换成了白水，第三天在德拉科的坚持下教学地点从书房换到了花园。他兴致勃勃地向我介绍他们的花园，滔滔不绝地夸耀着在我看来并没有什么区别的园艺技术，我漫不经心地听着，一边拿笔帮他修改作业。

  
过了一会儿，他气恼地问我：“你有没有在听？”

  
“没有。”我如实回答，“我以为我们是数学课，不是园艺课。”

  
他气急败坏地站在我面前，迫使我从我手中的本子里抬起头来。他依然穿着我第一次见到他时的那件白衬衫，还有一条孩子气的吊带短裤。他比我第一次见到他的时候要高一点了，声音变沉，脸庞也显现出成长的迹象，婴儿肥开始褪去。他的脸依然苍白、毫无血色。我疑心他几乎不出门、从不晒太阳，所以才会有比女孩子还要白皙透明的皮肤。

  
“好吧，我在听。”我说。

  
他噘着嘴坐下：“没有了。”

  
我给他列了几题证明题，他咬着笔杆在纸上涂涂画画，嘟囔着“学习这些题目根本就没有用”这样的句子。他锁着眉，生气的时候皮肤微微泛红，但是等他解出第一题就不抱怨了，而是专心致志地分析着第二道题。等到快下课了，他还有一题没有做完，我把题目留给他作为家庭作业，他不情愿地拿着作业跟我说了再见。

  
之后好几天他都很安分，乖乖做题，乖乖听课。我不太明白小孩子这种反复无常的脾气，但至少我可以松一口气了。

  
这一天我离开马尔福庄园的时候，天色渐暗，风吹过的时候带起几片落叶，我裹紧了风衣，意识到夏天要过去了。我第一次发现时间过得这么快，从我离开就职的学校到伦敦来已经过去将近十个月的时间了。因为这份家教工作，我也摆脱了初来伦敦时的穷困潦倒的境地。冬日渐近，而生活在变得好起来。

  
离开庄园前纳西莎叫住了我，德拉科过完假期就要回学校念书了，所以在他上学的日子里我又要失业了。她看起来很喜欢我——或者说是对我的教学质量很满意，于是把我介绍给了格林格拉斯家。他们同马尔福一样经商，凭借金钱打开通往上流社会的门，因此对金融以及数学格外地重视。格林格拉斯家的小女儿因病没办法去学校上学，只能在家里接受教育。所以平日里我需要去格林格拉斯家，等到假期再回到马尔福家。阿斯托利亚比马尔福更乖巧听话，她没有那么多奇奇怪怪的问题，也不会在课上打岔，把话题引到和数学完全无关的方面。比起马尔福她真是一个十分乖巧、惹人喜爱的学生。

  
这样的工作对我来说再好不过，我有了大把的时间，虽然大部分情况下我还是窝在家里，看看书，最多只是在所住的街区走走。我小的时候失去了我的教父——也是我唯一的亲人，这么多年来我已经习惯了独自一人。不去感知时间的流逝是消磨时光的最好的办法，通常我只注意几个重要的节日，这样我就不会觉得一个人的日子无聊而且难捱。

  
圣诞节前半个月左右，我放假了，不用再去格林格拉斯家，当然，没有家庭会在圣诞节还要补习的，所以自然地，我也不用去马尔福家。这提醒了我一年中我需要注意的一个日子要到了。冬天伦敦很冷，潮湿而冷冽的风像锋利的刀子刮过我的脸庞和耳朵，我怀疑我的脸被风吹出了血痕。我只好把围巾裹得更紧一点，同时护住我露在外面、已经没什么知觉了的耳朵。商场的热闹削弱了寒意，我挤在人群里面，漫不经心地给自己挑着必需品。冬天太冷了，我实在不愿意往外面跑，所以我决定准备足够的事物好让我度过这段时间。

  
排队、结账、回家。睡觉。睡觉。睡觉。完美的计划。

  
但是总有意外发生。我回到家的时候，发现门口堆了一地的盒子，好吧，说是一地也没有那么夸张，只是过道狭窄，显得礼物特别多罢了。我把这些盒子全部抱到房间里，有一个来自格林格拉斯家，是小姑娘给我的感谢礼，剩下大部分都来自马尔福家，准确地说，大部分都来自德拉科。一个礼盒里夹着一张贺卡，是德拉科写的：“疤头，圣诞快乐。估计也没有人会送你圣诞礼物，所以我好心送你一点。又，托你的福，我的数学成绩一直都是最好的。”很可惜，这些大部分的礼物对我来说都毫无用处，但幸好它们体积都不大，我把它们都摆在了家里。

  
我想着也应该送点什么给德拉科，在假期结束前，我拖着瘫痪了将近一整个假期的身子给德拉科和阿斯托利亚挑了本书，在扉页写上“浅薄的学识使人远离神，广博的学识使人接近神”。我给德拉科送过去的时候，他父母恰好都不在家，他看到我的时候双眼闪亮，兴奋地请我进去坐坐，我没有推辞。

  
他迫不及待地拆开我送他的书，然后失望地发现是一本《算数研究》，我想早知道我应该买一盒巧克力或者饼干之类的零食做礼物的。

  
“‘浅薄的学识使人远离神，广博的学识使人接近神’？”

  
“这是高斯说的，不是说我的。我不信基督教。”我连忙解释。

  
“那你为什么要署你的名？”

  
“表明是我送你的。”

  
“那是什么？”他忽然指着我手中另一本包装好的《算数研究》问道。

  
“送给阿斯托利亚的圣诞礼物。”

  
他立刻瞪大了眼睛：“什么？为什么？”

  
我莫名其妙：“老师给学生的圣诞回礼。”

  
“你在教阿斯托利亚？”

  
我点点头。

  
“为什么？不可以！”他大声嚷着。

  
这下轮到我惊讶了：“我得有工作让我活下……”

  
“那我就让我妈妈多给你付点工资！你不许去教她！”

  
“这只是一份工作，德拉科。”

  
“我不管，你只能是我的老师！”

  
德拉科忽然爆发出强烈的、莫名其妙的占有欲，我觉得我无法和他好好谈谈，所以打算告辞，但他忽然扑过来紧紧地抱住我，放低了姿态：“你不能这样，我喜欢你，你只能教我一个……哈利。”  
我整个人都僵住了，呼吸成为了一件艰难的事，我的大脑在一瞬间变得空白，房间里安静得只有我狂乱的心跳声，“嘭嘭嘭”地震荡着我的鼓膜。大概过了一分钟我脸上的温度才降下来，我颤抖着推开他，深呼吸一口气：“我得走了。”

  
“等一下。”他拉住我，抬起头看着我，我注意到他的眼睛是一种纯粹的灰色，“你呢？”

  
“我……”我慌乱地不知道该说什么，眼睛无处安放，书房的景色在我眼里飘忽不定，最终定格在一抹金色上面。“你太小了，德拉科，你的年龄还不到我的一半。”

  
“明年就到一半了。”  
我哑然：“那就明年再说吧。”我挣开他的手，“我要走了，再见。”然后跌跌撞撞地逃离马尔福庄园。

  
我神思恍惚地给阿斯托利亚送去了礼物，回到家在床上呆坐了一会儿，然后用最快的速度收拾好行李搭乘最近的一班车滚回了戈德里克山谷，那个我走出来的地方。

 

 

差不多一年前，我离开戈德里克山谷之前，我卖掉了布莱克家的房子。小天狼星——也就是我的教父去世后，我一个人在布莱克家住了差不多有十一年。然后我终于下定决心离开这个地方，让自己淹没在伦敦冷漠的人流之中。卖掉这栋房子之后，这个小乡村对我来说唯一值得留恋的事物也不存在了。我离开前以为，我可能再也不会回到这里了，没想到这么快我就逃了回来。

  
我去看望了我的父母和小天狼星，他们生前是挚友，所以我把小天狼星葬在了我父母的旁边。我在他们坟前呆坐了好长时间，竟不知道该说些什么，一直坐到双腿失去了知觉，暮色四合，我揉着腿站起来，拍拍身上的土，拎着行李箱寻找住处。布莱克宅子回不去了，我路过的时候，发现买家已经重新装修过了这栋宅子，它变得热闹又无比陌生。

  
戈德里克山谷开始下雪了。

  
风与雪钻进我的衣领，冷得我直哆嗦，我在村子里一家小旅馆住下。招呼我的是我曾经的学生，看到我依然叫我“波特老师”。她不再上学了，回到家里的旅馆打下手。第一天我在村子里转了转，有几个小孩子看到我同我打招呼，接下来几天我就发现我无处可去了，有时候我会远远地看一看布莱克宅，剩下大部分时间我都呆在村子旁边的一个湖边，傻傻地沐浴着雪与寒风，看着结了冰的湖面发呆。我在这家旅馆住了一个星期左右，回到戈德里克山谷的目的变得模糊不清，再停留下去也毫无意义，我想我应该已经冷静下来了，于是在一个没有雪的晴朗的日子，我回了伦敦。

  
德拉科应该已经回学校了，我没有再见到他。我迫使自己不去想那天的事情，然后每日依旧去格林格拉斯家给阿斯托利亚上课。然后这个学期结束，春假到来，我又要回到马尔福家。

  
德拉科比我上一次见到他的时候还要高一点了，男孩子在这个年纪长得很快，他已经到我脖子的高度了。他的脸变得更加瘦削，渐渐显出成年人的样子来。他今天穿着一件淡蓝色的衬衫，配上一条深蓝的条纹领带。金色的头发没有上发胶，仍然梳得整整齐齐，但免不了有几缕松散地散在前额。见到我的瞬间他的眼睛亮了起来，变成一种接近戈德里克山谷的天空颜色的浅蓝色，同时他的面颊上泛起了粉红。

  
“好久不见，德拉科。”圣诞假期的回忆又像潮水那样涌过来，要把我吞没。我努力地压抑着它，故作冷静。

  
“好久不见，哈利。”

  
之后我们上课，德拉科没有打岔，他什么都没有说，一直到我们把课讲完。然后第二天、第三天，一直都没有出任何差错。我们都（也可能只有我一个）小心翼翼地维持着目前的关系，一直到夏天又将结束。  
我领取周薪，那天下课后马尔福夫人给了我这一周的薪水，依然丰厚。马尔福夫人照例恭维了我几句，我谢过她，把装着钱的信封放到包里，想着我也许可以去买几件新衣服了，于是出了马尔福庄园之后我往市区方向走去。我不太喜欢逛街这项活动，挑选衣服对我来说是一件困难的事。衣服难道不是穿着舒服就可以了吗？我的目光扫过一排T恤，说实话我并不能分辨出这一件与那一件有什么区别。最后我挑了两件不同深度的的绿色T恤，一件黑色的衬衫和两条休闲裤。这些够我穿好一阵子了。

  
德拉科一直都很嫌弃我的穿衣品味，正是为了给他和阿斯托利亚上课我才特地买了几套衬衫与西装，可他总是吹毛求疵，嫌弃我天天穿一样的衣服。但不是每个人都能像他一样可以一个月穿衣不重样的。他今天穿的是一件米黄色的短袖衬衫，昨天是一件墨绿色的、领口用黑线绣着复杂花纹的衬衫，再前一天是一件灰色的T恤。

  
……等等，我为什么会把这些事记得这么清楚？我记得他眼睛是灰蓝色的，心情好的时候会变成浅蓝色，他生气的时候会变成一种灰色。他因为脸色苍白，所以尽管情绪非常激动，脸都不会变成红色，而是染上一层粉色。而阿斯托利亚呢？她也是金色头发的，眼睛大概是蓝色的。她今天穿的是……也许是蓝色、不不，紫色的裙子？

  
我猛然发现，即使我闭上眼也能看到一个清晰生动的德拉科，他会怎么说怎么笑我都清清楚楚，而阿斯托利亚却只是一团模糊的影子。

  
我陷落了。如此迅速，毫无预兆，无声无息。

  
这个事实像一道闪电一样击中了我，把我劈得晕头转向。德拉科牢牢地抓住了我，我的每一次呼吸里都会有他。

  
我猛然发现我在默许他故意的触碰，默许他翻书的时候用他的手指划过我的，默许他坐得离我更近，小腿相靠，转过头的时候让他的呼吸搔弄着我的耳廓，默许他衬衫多解开一个扣子露出锁骨和胸口的一片肌肤，默许他叫我“哈利”，默许他喜欢我。

  
我想起来德拉科带着哭腔的“我喜欢你”，紧张感再次席卷了我，我的大脑无法运转，双腿发软，呼吸困难，仿佛我的灵魂正在脱离我的肉体。

  
最后汽车的喇叭声唤醒了我，我竟然就这么在路中间停下了。我回过神来一边说着“抱歉”一边匆匆退开。

  
我不知道最后我是怎么回到家的，我整个人陷在这个事实中，难以思考其他任何事情。爱上德拉科这个认知让我既兴奋又沮丧。新生的爱让我原本干枯的灵魂源源不断地涌出活力，原来所有无趣的事情都变得鲜活起来，我的生活开始重新染上颜色，那些蓝色红色白色，绿色粉色紫色，光与影，明与暗统统都回到了我的世界。我开始清晰地感知每一分每一秒的逝去，那些没有课的上午变得难以忍受，每一个孤独的夜晚又在吞噬着我的梦，让我辗转反侧。更可怕的是，所有的欲望也都回到了我的身体里。我羡慕那些和睦的家庭，渴望拥有一个爱人，渴望小孩子的声音与一条好动的小狗。我走在超市的时候会不自觉地想到这一样是德拉科喜欢的零食，那一样可以做成他喜欢吃的柠檬派。我发时常现我莫名地兴致高涨，并且在不自觉地微笑。而这所有的一切都是因为德拉科·马尔福，他是我的灵魂，同时也是我痛苦的起源。

  
半年多以前，我告诉自己我们是不可能的，不仅仅因为我是老师而他是学生，还因为我们都是男人，同性恋是罪恶的，是一种该死的、根本不能治疗的精神疾病。而且我年近三十，而他不过十四，还不到我年龄的一半。但是现在，我开始隐隐地期待，若是有一天，我是说，万一真的有那么一天，我们能在一起呢？也许我们要等上很久，一年、十年或者二十年，但是至少希望就在那儿。

  
这个希望让我无比沮丧，而且我越来越难抑制它的破土而出。

  
在我的患得患失中，这一年很快就过去了。从德拉科的暑假结束到春假开始之前我都不用再去马尔福家，想到这儿我竟然稍微松了口气，紧接着又期待和他的见面，于是这个冬天变得前所未有地煎熬，好不容易等到圣诞假期过去，工作开始，我的注意力有所分散，时间的流逝就又快了。再接着，又到了假期。马尔福一家出门旅游，春假我便在家休息。春假结束之前，德拉科不知怎地找到了我家。我在伦敦没有什么朋友，所以门铃响的时候我还以为会是邮差，但我开门，看到又长高了一点的德拉科站在那里对着我笑，我又惊又喜地请他进来。我一关上门他就扑过来抱住了我，柔软的嘴唇贴在了我的上面。我们拥抱着接吻，唇舌交缠。巨大的满足从我的身体里爆发出来，我发誓我可以用我的一切来交换这一刻的永恒。我们疯狂地、毫无章法地吻着对方，攫取对方肺部里唯一的空气，直到我们不得不停下来，大口地喘着气。他靠在我身上，呼吸喷在我的脖颈与耳边，右手不安分地卷着我的头发。

  
“想我吗，波特？”

  
“想。”想得心发疼。怎么会有这样一个人，他出现的时候你的世界有了光与温暖，他走的时候又毫不留情地将它们都带走，只留下一片灰暗与你。

  
在他出现在我家门口之前，我犹豫着应该与他保持距离，可是当他真的出现的时候，所有的理智都被卷走了，只剩下他。这太不真实了，我抱着他，觉得自己软绵绵地像是踩在云上，又觉得此刻我是如此有力坚定。  
“但是我很快要回学校了。”他闷闷地说，“不过我们可以写信，信件很快就会被送到的。”

  
他留下了他的地址，然后很快有第一封信过来，主要是讲他的校园生活，与我所就读的公立学校不同，伊顿的生活是忙碌而充实的，他抱怨说在学校永远有事情需要完成，如果解决了这一件，很好，那就继续解决下一件。我在想他什么时候有时间给我写信，是在一个寂静的深夜、好不容易解决了他所有的作业之后吗？但是他的信依然不断地来，这对我来说是一种救赎，因为在盼望信件的时间里，他的这一个学期就过去了。暑假我们有大把的时间呆在一块儿，曾经枯燥而漫长的夏日的午后竟然成了我最贪恋的一段时光。一开始的时候，我们在马尔福庄园还小心翼翼，生怕被其他人撞见，但很快我们就变得大胆起来了，我们躲在书房接吻，在没有旁人的花园拥抱，他会在没有人的时候亲吻我的耳垂，用面颊蹭着我的颈窝。

  
没有人注意到我们的陷落，我们的爱躲在阴影之下，每一步都如履薄冰。这么多年来，这还是我第一次看到未来的闪光。

  
我们在他人的目光之后度过了这一年，第二年的时候，假期的每个工作日在马尔福庄园短暂的会面不能再满足我们，德拉科开始偷偷溜出来找我。拉下窗帘之后我的家完全成了我们的领地，不需要担心会有任何人来打扰我们。这个时候我们才像是一对真正的恋人，没有年龄与身份的阻隔。我们在家里的每一个角落接吻，贴近对方，渴望对方身上的温度。他喜欢我给他做的午餐，会在我备课的时候懒洋洋地挂在我身上，手在我身上不安分地滑动着。他变得躁动难安，即使我们有时候安静地不说话我也能感觉到他的焦躁。他的年轻也完全唤醒了我所有的欲念，让我渴望着除了吻以外的更多、更多的触碰。

  
在我们一次激烈的接吻之后，他坐到床上，抓住我的手，哑着声求我：“哈利，我要你帮我。”

  
我看到他的勃起顶着他的裤子，他脱掉他的裤子，引着我的手抚上他的勃起。我的指尖碰到他的时候他抽了口气，接着求我继续。我握住他，开始上下撸动。我还从未对其他男性做过这样的事，生怕弄疼了他，但他毫不介意，在他的引导下我很快找到了他的敏感点，用手刺激着他最脆弱的地方。他仰起头，露出舒服的表情，随着我的动作大声呻吟着，随后很快在我手中射了出来。他花了几秒才回过神来，双手环住我的脖子把我拉近他吻了吻我，然后双眼闪亮地看着我：“这太棒了，比自己做要好上太多了。”

  
他穿上裤子把我推到床上，动作迅速地剥下我的来，接着毫不犹豫地蹲下，滚烫的舌头划过我阴茎的根部。我几乎立马就硬了，他用他的嘴唇吻过整根柱身，然后整个含住我，我惊叫出来，迅速地迷失在他的口腔与唇舌中。他应该从没做过这样的事，但这毫不影响他把我带向一个前有未有的高度。他用手掌轻轻推着双球，舌头卷着柱身，舌尖顺着突起的青筋从下往上滑动，时而双颊凹陷，恰到好处地吸着我。我用我最大的意志力忍住了冲撞，在高潮来临前制止了他，从他口中退出，然后他用手把我带向最后的高潮。我发誓这绝对是我此生中最强烈的一次高潮，我大概有好一会儿都没有意识，像是轻飘飘地浮在空中。接着我们接吻，倒在床上拥抱着对方入睡。

 

 

那之后德拉科更加频繁地来找我，甚至在他父母不在家的时候干脆留下来，或者借口留在朋友家过夜然后跑到我的居所来。我的家里也越来越多地出现属于他的东西，生活用品多了他的一份，他的衣服，有几件干脆挂在了我的衣柜里，他喜欢的小玩意儿，摆在我的书桌上，桌子上的花瓶里是他喜欢的花，书柜里摆上了很多他喜欢的书籍。他爱把东西到处放，让我的所有房间都写满了“德拉科·马尔福”，我自然是收拾的那一个，每天竟也乐此不疲地打扫。我发现我变得像一个十七岁的少年一样，被爱与情欲的洪流所吞噬。有时候我们甚至在马尔福庄园里，那个宽敞的、独属于我们的书房里发泄我们的欲望，然后小心地处理掉我们的痕迹。  
我想起那本《迷雾》，里面说爱像是泥沼，扯着你，让你在一滩污泥中越陷越深。爱上德拉科之后，我发现我并不能赞成这样的比喻，相反，爱是一团虚空，在你接近它之前它是一团未知，直到你融入进去，满溢出来的幸福将你紧紧裹住。我们在一起的每一分每一秒，每一次拥抱、接吻、情事都是一团虚空，我感到愉悦从我的心里、身体里满溢出来。我不知道人还可不可以承受比这更多的快乐，你的每一个细胞里都充斥着这种幸福，这种幸福拥挤在你的体内，四下冲撞着渴望超越你的身体，让你恨不得告诉世界上的每一个人。

  
我们在每一次激烈的情事之后都会拥抱着对方入睡片刻，这同时也是一种安慰。但有一次完事之后德拉科匆匆起来开始整理衣服，我从床上坐起来：“我以为你今天会留下来。”

  
“星期六不行。”他一边整理衣服一边说，“明天早上要去做礼拜，我晚上必须呆在家里。”

  
我更惊讶了：“你是基督徒？”

  
“不算是，但我母亲是个虔诚的教徒，她总是会要求我一起去教堂，虽然我通常都在神游。”他吻了吻我，“我不太相信上帝，他从来不听世人的祷告，你知道的。”

  
是的，上帝从不会认可我们的爱情，他也从来听不见我们的祈求，我从很早以前就放弃相信他了。

  
“好吧，那么明天见。”

  
“嗯哼。爱你。”

  
这个小插曲没有对我们的约会带来什么影响，我们有时候会一起出去走走，虽然我所住的街区遇到德拉科的熟人的概率很低，但我们还是都不太愿意，因为出门就意味着限制与谨慎。我见到过许多同性情侣只能在无人之处牵手接吻，在其他人的目光下，靠得太近都是一种罪过。

  
我越来越渴望他留下来，渴望拥抱着他入睡，那意味着安全与满足。但是这个假期之后，我们又需要捱过长得像几个世纪的几个月盼来下一次相见。而且，他十六岁的暑假过去之后，我就只剩下三个假期的时间还能去马尔福庄园，我不知道这意味着解脱还是别离。

 

 

春季学期结束后，我们终于又见面。这一次他没有去旅游，他的母亲去了法国，父亲在德国，他和管家打了声招呼之后就直接过来找我。我当时正考虑应聘一所私立中学，并为此准备着。他就坐在我旁边看一本西班牙语书，看了一会儿扔掉书本毫无形象地躺到床上，懒洋洋地叫我：“哈利，我要你上我。”

  
我站在门口犹豫着：“……你还没有成年。”这是最开始的时候我们说好的。

  
“我都十七了，约等于成年了。”他忽然爬起来盘腿坐在床上，“那不如我上你？”

  
我们倒在床上扯着对方的衣服的时候没有人再去想什么准则，我们忍了太久了。我们把衣服扔得到处都是，滚烫的吻落在脖颈、胸口与腹部，身体交缠，呻吟声、喘息声、哭泣声与肉体相撞的声音交融在一起，在到达高潮的时候我们尖叫着喊出对方的名字，一遍遍地说着“我爱你”，然后就这样赤裸着，肌肤相亲，用最亲密的姿势入眠。

  
我大概睡了几个小时，醒来的时候是晚上了，错过了晚饭时间。我小心地不去弄醒德拉科，但他很快也醒了过来，我们躺了一会儿，他枕着我的手，侧过身用手指绕着我的头发，我吻了吻他，问道：“饿吗？”

  
他点点头：“饿死了。”

  
“我去做饭。”

  
他懒洋洋地在床上躺了一会儿，起身披了一件我的衬衫靠在厨房门口，扣子没有扣上，我的衬衫堪堪遮住他的大腿根，此外他什么也没穿。

  
“穿好衣服，德拉科。”我说。不仅怕他着凉，还怕他就这么穿着我们会放弃迟到的晚餐再干一次。

  
他不情不愿地穿好衣服坐到我对面，一边模糊不清地嘟哝着什么。我故意忽视他关于我“不解风情”的抱怨，至少安然地吃完了这一顿饭。

  
我们在他上学以前花了大量的时间在床上翻滚，不，准确地说，一开始我们只是在床上做爱，但德拉科的大胆让我也放肆起来，我们靠在墙上，倒在沙发上，书桌前，厨房里，在每一个可能的地方进入对方。

  
在他的假期快要结束的时候，恐惧没来由地笼罩了我，我害怕我们之间会结束，害怕他回到伊顿会遇到一个像他一样年轻的人。毕竟，我已经三十二了，而他只有十七，年轻气盛的十七岁。我开始意识到这是爱带来的伤痛，我变得有些疯狂，有些歇斯底里地，在他进入我的时候哭着告诉他我爱他，一遍又一遍。说爱是如此轻易，这个词自然地从我的心里到我的喉咙，然后通过我的嘴跳了出来。它是如此粘稠厚重，把我重重地扼住，又是如此轻飘无力，让我害怕这无法困住他。而他总是告诉我是的，他也爱我。

  
在他离开前一天我们几乎一直耗在床上，然后又是漫长的几个月的分别。做爱让自慰变得索然无味，我无法想象有一天他离开了我之后我的生活该如何继续。在我的担忧中，第一封信到来了，然后是第二封第三封更多封信，这让我松了口气。

  
我常常就呆在家里等待他的到来，但我仍然给他留了一份我家的备用钥匙，以备不时之需。他几乎把这间小公寓当成了他第二个家，趁着家中无人就溜出来。

  
我们在他回来的第一天疯狂地做爱，想把空白的几个月都补回来，然后我们气喘吁吁地倒在床上，阳光穿透了窗帘铺洒在我们身上，他的金发在阳光的映衬下更加明亮耀眼。他正在笑着，手指不安分地在我胸口画着圈。  
“你知道吗，我的父母给你工资让你来教我，你却背着他们和我上床。”他的声音很轻，戏谑而且愉悦。

  
我顺着他的话：“我们可以现在起来就学习。”

  
“不，我喜欢这样。”他的手滑到了我的腹部，“你是故意的。”

  
我眨眨眼，不反驳他。

  
“还有一年我就要毕业了，我想我会考上牛津，然后我可以经常过来这儿，甚至住下来。”

  
他说得很认真，我没想到我这么轻易地就被感动，几乎要哭出来。我哑然了一会儿，然后说“好”。

  
然后我们做爱。

 

 

这样的幻象只持续了没几天，纳西莎的出现使这一切戛然而止。

  
她毫无预兆地闯进来的时候我们谁都没有注意到。我背对着她，德拉科靠在墙上与我接吻，而我正试图把他从T恤中解放出来，然后德拉科忽然颤抖着叫了一声“母亲”。

  
我们慌乱地分开来，纳西莎甚至不愿往书房里多走一步。她的目光如利刃般刺在我身上，然后她的视线转到德拉科身上，目光柔和起来。

  
“小龙，过来。”

  
我感到德拉科的目光在我和他母亲之间转了一个来回，他没有动。

  
“过来。”纳西莎提高了一点音量。

  
德拉科开始动摇了。我想要哀求他留下来，哀求他告诉他母亲他爱我，就像他对我说的那样。这难道不是真的吗？我沙哑着嗓子叫他：“德拉科……”

  
“闭嘴！”纳西莎尖叫着打断我，“过来，小龙。”

  
在爱情和家庭之间，他选择了家庭。德拉科低着头走到他母亲身边，纳西莎捧着他的脸问他有没有受伤，仿佛我是那个变态的、可恶的同性强奸犯。

  
梦境破碎得如此之快。他们毫不留情地把我从天堂推落下来，我直直地摔倒了地狱，摔得粉身碎骨，分毫不剩，甚至还没有感觉到疼痛，黑暗就从四面八方吞噬了我。

  
他们走了。

 


	3. 尾声

将近一个月的时间我都呆在我的房间里，母亲这一个月一直都忙忙碌碌地，我没有过问、也不敢问她都在做什么。她还是时常会过来，问我有没有哪里不舒服，小心地不提及哈利的名字。我想告诉她我一点也不害怕那个名字，他没有做错什么，我爱他他也爱我。但母亲从来不会听的。她是个基督教徒，耶和华告诉她我们是错的，我们是不该被原谅的。但爱为什么不能被原谅呢？ 

我有一个月没有见到他了，我疯狂地想念他，想念他凌乱的黑色头发，想念摄人心魄的翡翠色眼睛，想念他的亲吻，想念他的气息，想念他进入我，想念他对我说的每一句“我爱你”。

但我竟然没有一次梦到他。

 

不久前进行了一次同性恋大游行，看到新闻的时候我心底涌起一阵希望，然后又迅速地被浇灭了。我想起来有一次我们提到图灵，我说如果是我，我会做出和图灵一样的选择，而哈利却选择了死亡。

恐惧攫住了我，于是在我的房间里失魂落魄地躲了一个月之后，我终于下定决心去找他。

我太熟悉那条路了，下了地铁，沿着河流走，拐三次弯，上两层楼，第三间。

我准备好了面对他的愤怒与失望，但是开门的是一个陌生人。他不在那里了。

 

从此以后，再也没有哈利·波特。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.不代表我个人三观  
> 2.如果说重点偏移（同性恋而不是恋童），因为这是第一人称，具有欺骗性。


End file.
